Héroe
by Mary chan21
Summary: Toudou acaba de salir corriendo del departamento de su -ex, definitivamente ex- amante, tras haber provocado la furia de este. Pero no tiene a dónde huir si no tiene ayuda, si no viene algún héroe...AraTou.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe. Abajo hay más notas!_

* * *

Toudou podía parecer un descuidado de primera, pero hasta el peor de los descuidados sabía reconocer cuando de verdad estaba en un problema. Como ahora. Y además, Jinpachi tenía su instinto femenino, que solía protegerle de cualquier cosa que atentara contra su belleza, advirtiéndole antes de que hiciera cualquier tontería. El problema llegaba cuando Toudou ignoraba deliberadamente sus consejos cuando hacía cosas peligrosas que le asustaban y no podía corregirse…

— ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita perra!

El colérico grito le hizo temblar contra la pared, su patético escondite. Oía la respiración pesada del sujeto, apenas a un pasillo de distancia. Su perseguidor parecía estar furioso, y no podía culparlo, porque aunque hacía unos instantes le golpeó la entrepierna como nena aterrada, lo hizo con toda la fuerza de sus muslos hermosos.

 _Tantos años de ciclismo, entrenando para salvar mi trasero con una patada,_ pensó irónico, sin atreverse a suspirar siquiera. Sus rodillas parecían estar a punto de ceder, como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina, pero tampoco podía permitirse dejarse caer al suelo. El edificio se oía vacío, y como su ex amante era amigo del personal, no quería correr riesgos ni por pedir ayuda a algún vecino. De todas formas, si hacía el más mínimo ruido, Suna le oiría, y en el mejor de los casos se limitaría a devolverle la bendita patada.

Era mejor no pensar en lo peor que podría sucederle por ahora, ya era demasiado tarde para eso; debió razonar antes de ir con su –ex, definitivamente ex – novio a emborracharse, antes de aceptar acompañarlo a su departamento, antes de descubrir tanta mierda. Pero no, no lo hizo a tiempo y ahora tampoco podía detenerse a pensar, le bastaba con actuar para salvarse de una golpiza. Después ya tendría oportunidad de lamentarse, pero para eso era muy temprano todavía. Literalmente, tenía que salvarse el culo.

— ¡Jinpachi, regresa!

Su voz, si bien se oía igual de fastidiada, al menos parecía estar más lejos. Aliviado, el pelinegro avanzó por el siguiente pasillo, con el mismo sigilo de su escalada, preguntándose si era más peligroso ir por el ascensor o las escaleras. Suna podía estar esperándole abajo, sí, pero más terrorífico era topárselo en medio de las escaleras, a oscuras… Toudou volvió a temblar al pensar cuántos accidentes podrían llegar con eso. En realidad, no había dejado de temblar en ningún segundo, y no sólo por los nervios.

Angustiado, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, sopesando a quién llamar. Maki-chan estaba descartado no sólo por no querer involucrarlo, sino que también por todos los reproches que tendría. Además, Jinpachi no tenía tiempo para esperar a que tomase un vuelo desde Inglaterra y viniese a rescatarlo como a una vil princesa… vale, princesa sí era, ¡Pero era la bella durmiente!... la que esperó a que viniera a rescatarla su príncipe. En fin, tal vez sí necesitaba un rescate de esos, pero ojalá no de un "sueño eterno".

Risas amargas.

Bueno, y tras descartar a Makishima perdía prácticamente todas sus opciones. No por no tener amigos, claro, sino por la pésima temporada que – _no_ \- escogió para involucrarse en esta clase de peligros: la mayor parte de sus amigos estaban ocupados, porque era la época del año en que se preparaban para ir a la universidad, y algunos incluso se estaban mudando, así que ¿cómo saber quién era el más cercano?

 _Una buena princesa se salva sola_ , acabó por suspirar, guardando su celular otra vez. Pero, ahora que su instinto femenino se había despejado un poco del alcohol, comprendía que no lograría salvarse ni por el ascensor ni por las escaleras… y ¿a quién engañaba? No sin recurrir a la ayuda de algunos extras, como en toda buena historia.

¿A quién? En el mismo piso que Suna, tenía tres vecinos para escoger, aunque ni podía asegurar que estaban en casa, puesto que ninguno de ellos había salido a pesar del escándalo. Y ambos habían sido muy ruidosos, tanto en su discusión como en su…

Sonrojado, acabó avanzando hacia el balcón del pasillo. Sólo era un segundo piso y en las películas funcionaba, además al entrar había visto un árbol por este lado… ¿O era por el otro? En fin, todo era mejor que pedir ayuda a los vecinos que le oyeron gemir de esa manera.

—Es más alto de lo que pensaba —Susurró para sí al llegar al balcón. Para colmo, el árbol que buscaba no estaba al frente, como necesitaba, como había creído por ser un iluso. Ahora que recordaba, ¿no estaba enfrente de la entrada?... Pues, claro, después de todo él no había entrado por atrás, tenía lógica… pensándolo bien, el vodka seguía afectándole. ¡Pero también había dicho que no era el momento de pensar!

Benditas contradicciones intelectuales.

 _A la mierda todo._

— ¿Toudou?

Horrorizado, el nombrado volteó, preparándose para sufrir su primer ataque de histeria, aunque arruinase su hermoso cutis…

— ¿Arakita?

Considerando que esperaba una golpiza de su antiguo novio, ¡Encontrarse con su ex compañero de hakone era como un regalo celestial. ¿Qué importaba la desagradable mueca que este le dedicaba? Nada, ¡Absolutamente nada si ya tenía un aliado!

Justo cuando iba a proponerle salvarle, todo se fue a la mierda, tal y como había pensado antes. ¿Se ve que hacía mal pensar?

— ¡Yasutomo! ¿Lo encontraste?

El lejano llamado de Suna, junto con el sonido inconfundible de sus pasos, bastó para que Toudou entrara en pánico. Comenzó a atar cabos a toda velocidad, sin reparar en la incoherencia siquiera, y llegó hasta una verdad devastadora: Arakita, tras odiarle por tres años en Hakone, se vengaría entregándole al sádico de Suna tras romperle el corazón, habiéndole dado esperanzas de una huida, cuando en realidad era cómplice de Suna… era una conclusión tan dramática y dolorosa que Jinpachi se sintió como cuando Luke descubre que Darth Vader es su padre. ¡Y él creyó todo este tiempo que se habían vuelto amigos!

Tan desilusionado y acobardado estaba que le costó horrores salir del shock…

¡Pero no! ¡No permitiría tal crimen contra su belleza! Precisamente porque era un cobarde, se subió a la baranda del balcón, y de alguna manera mantuvo el equilibrio a pesar de cómo temblaban sus rodillas. No estaba seguro de qué tenía que ver, pero se estaba salvando porque tenía unas piernas preciosas.

— ¿Q-Qué? Oi, ¡¿princesita, qué diablos estás haciendo?!

La voz del lobo se oía asustada, pero Toudou no era ningún estúpido, no caería en ese truco sabiendo la incoherente verdad que se escondía detrás. ¿Qué creía, que era un cerdito incauto, que ni tenía a quién recurrir? Pues sólo lo último, ¡Estaba a dieta! ¡Y ni demente volvía a confiar en la actitud de ese lobo, que de seguro soplaría y soplaría (o le empujaría, eso era más efectivo, duh) para hacerle caer del balcón!

— ¡Un paso más y salto! —Amenazó, aunque ni siquiera había volteado para ver si el otro avanzaba— No te atrevas, ¡Lobo traidor!

— ¿Traidor? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Toudou quiso responderle. Gritarle, reclamarle por esa "venganza" tan cruel, pero no tenía tiempo, por más que quisiera montarle un berrinche ahí mismo, a punto de caer. Suna no tenía paciencia, tal vez les había escuchado a la distancia, así que no quedaba ocasión para hacer uno de sus dramas. Como los héroes, sólo tenía que actuar.

Y eso hizo.

 _Mi hermoso rostro no podría arruinarse ni cayendo de un segundo piso,_ fue lo último que alcanzó a decirse. Porque saltó. Él, el gran Toudou Jinpachi, logró hacer un salto magnífico, ¡Consiguió llegar alto! Casi volaba por el encantador cielo nocturno, y aterrizó como todo un felino en… ¿el balcón vecino?

 _Puta mierda_ , maldijo para sí, decepcionado de lo cerca que le había llevado su cobardía. Pero en fin, estaba a salvo por ahora. Así que se agazapó contra una silla del balcón, ocultándose de la posible mirada de Arakita. Esperó, contó hasta veinte, y se atrevió a mirar por encima. Nadie.

¿Esto se consideraba allanamiento? Jinpachi no lo sabía, pero quería creer que el propietario sería una persona con buen gusto, porque estaba seguro de que no se molestaría tratándose de un asunto tan serio como conservar su belleza, ¡Eso era prioridad universal!... Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba temblando contra la silla? Si tal vez este sería el vecino piadoso que buscaba, ¡Su tan ansiado extra salvador!

Por alguna razón, no pudo convencerse de eso, y acabó temblando de pies a cabeza cuando vislumbró una figura tras el ventanal, descorriendo el seguro… y cuando se abrió y vio quién era, le regresaron las ganas de gritar.

—Lárgate —Suplicó en un susurro, haciéndose un ovillo contra la silla. Alcanzó a ver un destello preocupado en la mirada de Arakita, antes de ocultar su cabecita entre sus brazos.

—Vivo aquí, idiota —Logró replicar, arrodillándose frente a él— ¿Puedes explicarme qué diablos pasó?

— ¿Sobre tu traición? Creo que eso lo tienes más que claro —Repuso con un gemido— ¡Ni con tres años de compañeros tienes compasión!

— ¿Qué traición? Te estás pasando muchas películas, princesita

— ¡Tonto! ¡Sólo entrégame a Suna, y déjame con mi desgracia!

— ¿Estás borracho? —Olfateó asombrado— ¿Por eso dices tantas estupideces? ¿Qué pasó con las calorías?

— ¡Urusai! ¡No finjas que te importo, cuando ni te interesas por mi hermoso cuerpo!

— ¿Q-Quieres que me interese por tu cuerpo?

Toudou levantó la cabeza para gritarle con dignidad que no malpensara, pero al encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado de Yasutomo, acabó tan rojo como él.

—Ahora da igual, si me llevas con Suna —Musitó por fin, evidentemente resignado— Adiós a mi belleza, adiós a mi hermoso…

—Oi, alto ahí —Lo interrumpió fastidiado— Ya le dije a Suna que corriste por las escaleras, así que no voy a llevarte con él, idiota —Apenas acabó de decir esto, se encontró siendo cautivado por los ojitos ilusionados del otro pelinegro, que había abandonado su posición para arrodillarse también, inclinándose hacia él. Arakita pronto estuvo mirando de más su figura, admirando cómo relucía su piel contra el brillo de la luna, cómo caía por su hombro esa camiseta tan grande, que dejaba ver su níveo cuello, parte de su hombro y… ¿chupones? Una sonrisa que ni sabía cuándo había puesto se borró de golpe al entender qué tipo de relación tenía el escalador con su vecino del otro lado del pasillo. Ahora que recordaba, ¿no había sido despertado por unos escandalosos gemidos provenientes de alguna parte del edificio?

 _Así que ese era Toudou…_

Si no se sonrojó por ese pensamiento, fue sólo por los celos. Pero también, si mal no se acordaba, ¿no comenzaron después unos gritos?

Recién ahora, cuando se percató de las dolorosas marcas en las muñecas del menor, angustiantemente visibles incluso con la luz fantasmal de la luna y un farol a la distancia, se le ocurrió que no era la típica discusión de su vecina con su marido.

Tragó duro al comprender, y por fin volvió a hablar—: No te llevaré con él —Repitió para calmarlo— Pero al menos cuéntame qué pasó, princesita

Jinpachi asintió frenéticamente, y Arakita le ayudó a levantarse, para después hacerle entrar rápido al notar lo congelado que estaba. Era la primera vez que se esforzaba por tomar con delicadeza al menor, él mismo se sorprendió por tanta suavidad en su tacto, y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá de su sala.

—Gracias —Murmuró sonrojado.

— ¿Quieres té?

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí, gracias… —Logró contestar, viendo cómo el otro ya se encaminaba hacia la cocina. Eran más de las tres de la mañana, y le costaba asimilar la inesperada amabilidad del lobo, pero la agradecía profundamente. No sabía qué habría hecho de no tener su ayuda para escapar de Suna… y Arakita era mucho más que un extra… Ahora que recordaba, ¿no había dicho que vivía aquí? ¡Pues vaya que fue una suerte! Y además estaba bastante ordenado para tratarse de esa bestia, ¡Impresionante! De hecho le gustaba la decoración del departamento, hacía juego con la imagen de universitario que tenía de Arakita~

 _Al final es mi héroe_ , reflexionó, avergonzado por alguna razón. _Que viva aquí…_ antes de completar su pensamiento con alguna línea optimista como "es el destino", otra completamente opuesta cruzó su mente: porque esta casualidad salvadora, significaba que… _me escuchó._

Vale, Arakita podía haberle salvado de una patada en la entrepierna (o algo peor) pero la patada que le dio a su ego no fue nada sutil.

—Toma esto, idiota

Jinpachi olvidó su ego por un instante, al sentirse acobijado por la manta que le acomodaba el mayor. En serio, ¿desde cuándo era tan considerado? Tal vez creía que Suna le había violado o algo así…

—Gracias —Dijo de nuevo, sonriéndole mientras tomaba la taza humeante de sus manos. No supo por qué se decepcionó cuando no se rozaron sus dedos. O no quiso reconocerlo.

La manta estaba abrigadita, la taza quemaba contra su piel, y además la calefacción estaba puesta; todo esto era más que reconfortante para sus músculos helados, que ni había sentido por causa del alcohol. ¡Aunque sería genial tener un abrazo de Arakita para calentarse! Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué llevaba short en una noche tan fría? Eso y la enorme camiseta de Suna, que había confundido con la propia en su huida del departamento.

Tenía que dar muchas explicaciones.

—Bien, princesita, ¿por qué te peleaste con tu novio? —Se atrevió a preguntar, sentándose enfrente suyo. Suponía muchas cosas, pero como se trataba de la bella durmiente, el rey/ reina del drama (y este título no se lo había puesto él mismo, a diferencia del otro) podría tratarse de cualquier cosa. Sobre todo si el de ojos violeta se veía tan nervioso.

—Ex novio —Se apresuró en aclarar la obviedad— Aunque eso se demoró en entenderlo. De todas formas, ¿no eres su amigo? —Volvió a sospechar, frunciendo el ceño de su hermoso rostro— Te escuché. Me estabas buscando con él —Acusó, aferrándose más a la mantita. Y Yasutomo falló en intentar convencerse de que no, maldita sea, no se veía tierno ni nada.

En fin, Arakita también tenía que dar explicaciones.

—Suna me dijo que le habían robado —Se excusó con la verdad, acompañándose de un suspiro— No supe que eras tú hasta que te vi. ¡Y no soy amigo de ese idiota! ¡Cada vez que viene toma mi bepsi!

—…Lamento haberte llamado traidor —Se disculpó abochornado.

—Olvídalo, no te culpo —Le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo— Debió ser grave como para subir al balcón temblando así. Pudiste haberte caído, imbécil

—N-No estaba temblando —Replicó como niñito encaprichado— ¡Y mi salto fue magnífico, así que aún si lo hubiera hecho no importa!

— ¿Magnífico? —Repitió con burla, alzando una ceja— Prácticamente eras un pingüino en el aire, ¡Y casi no llegas a mi balcón!

— ¡Mentira! ¡Envidioso!

—Lo que sea, si te viste mal fue cosa tuya —Comentó despectivo— ¿Por qué no te fuiste por las escaleras? —Toudou lo miró como si fuese el ser más estúpido del planeta.

— ¿Y luego yo soy el idiota? —Bufó incrédulo— ¿Qué no sabes que Cenicienta perdió su zapatilla de cristal en la escalera? —Tras un momento incómodo, en el que Arakita le devolvió la mirada que le había dedicado el otro un momento antes, recordó que estaba un poco ebrio todavía. Y vaya estupidez contestaba en ese estado.

— ¿Y que gracias a eso pudo reencontrarse con su príncipe? —Por la cara que puso Toudou, parecía que acababan de revelarle una verdad absoluta.

— ¡Cierto! Aunque yo no estaba huyendo de ningún príncipe, así que no cuenta~ —Comentó, maravillado porque Arakita tuviese infancia, y hubiese escuchado esos cuentos. Dejó la taza en la mesita de centro, para después decir—: Y tú te has comportado como… como… —Justo cuando Arakita se había hecho ilusiones, soltó de golpe—: ¡Como el caballero andante que me lleva con mi príncipe! ¡Has dejado de ser una bestia, Arakita!

…Viéndolo de buena manera, al menos ya no era sólo un lobo feroz para la princesita. Pero igual decepcionaba no ser su príncipe, ser sólo un caballero andante, como en sus días de Hakone, y limitarse a llevarlo hasta la línea de meta que era su supuesto príncipe. ¿Qué seguía, tendría que llevarlo hasta Inglaterra?

—Tsk. Pues bien, ¿con qué príncipe te llevo? —Se resignó— Aunque no iremos en ningún caballo, confórmate con la moto

— ¡Qué romántico! —Siguió chillando— ¡Nunca me he subido a una moto! Aunque llévame a mi departamento, no hay ningún príncipe —Rió, acabándose el té de un sorbo y volviendo a dejar a un lado la taza. Arakita frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ya no vives con tus padres?

—No, estoy estudiando una carrera técnica de estética integral —Respondió bostezando.

El mayor se limitó a asentir, dándose cuenta de lo desactualizado que estaba. Por dios, ¡Esa misma mañana se había enterado de que Fuku-chan y Shinkai irían a Meisou juntos! A la próxima, tal vez debería prestar atención a Toudou, y leer sus mensajes en lugar de limitarse a clavarles el visto.

—Vale, vamos

— ¡Hai! —Antes de que Jinpachi comenzara a parlotear cosas innecesarias o saliera al pasillo, Arakita sujetó su brazo.

—Pero antes, desinfectaremos estos cortes, mientras me cuentas con más detalle qué mierdas te hizo, sin evadir el tema, y luego veremos qué le hago —Declaró, conteniendo un gruñido ahora que veía las marcas más de cerca, y con mejor iluminación para rematar. El escalador pareció avergonzado, y tras un puchero contestó:

—No mucho… mi (por entonces) novio me invitó a beber, no quise rechazarlo, fui, pero cuando llegamos aquí resultó ser un sádico con ganas de probar el BDSM y…

—No quiero esos detalles —Interrumpió incómodo— Después, con los gritos…

— ¿Entonces sí escuchaste lo otro? —Se quejó con un gemido, cubriéndose el rostro por la vergüenza. No sirvió mucho para que el otro no viera sus orejitas coloradas. Menos mal que no le dijo que le gustó, y que si se fue, fue porque el muy maldito de Suna propuso grabarlo en un trío, ja. Vamos, ¿cómo podía no conformarse con él? O tal vez quería… no, mejor no pensar en eso. — Olvídalo

— ¿Crees que quiero recordarlo? —Gruñó— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Qué? Pero si me escucho precioso, ¡Hasta sirvo para actor porno o seiyuu! —Protestó enfurruñado.

—Si ya lo sabes, cállate, princesita —Esta vez quien cubrió su cara fue él— Voy por el botiquín

—G-Gracias

Por segunda ocasión esa noche, Jinpachi se ensoñó pensando que Arakita se estaba comportando como su héroe. Y esa impresión sólo se reforzó cuando Yasutomo tomó sus manos con delicadeza y comenzó a desinfectar. Jinpachi estaba tan cautivado por su cuidado, que ni sentía el común ardor del alcohol. ¿O sería así por el efecto del otro alcohol que había tomado? Por algún motivo, prefirió pensar que fue por la suavidad del más alto. Tan suave como nunca antes le había visto. Y ahora que se fijaba, que volvía a ver a Arakita con otros ojos, compañerismo y ferocidad algo más apartados aunque presentes, logró percatarse de nuevo de muchas otras cosas, que tras tanto tiempo por fin podía permitirse volver a admirar. Cosas como lo agradable de su tacto, frío, y un poco áspero por tantos años sin echarse crema a pesar del ciclismo, y por esa manía suya de entrenar sin guantes. Sonrió al imaginarse con él, en una noche más tranquila que esta, encargándose de cuidar esa piel tan pálida…

—Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, me da escalofríos —El mordaz comentario del lobo le quitó la inspiración. Pero ese sonrojo la avivaba.

—Envidioso~ No tienes por qué, eres lindo, Arakita —Esto le salió tan del alma que ni se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero sí fue capaz de disfrutar del sonrojo del otro, con una de sus sonrisas más "espeluznantes".

—Urusai, princesita — ¿Cómo podía soltar cosas tan _perturbadoras_ viéndose tan condenadamente lindo? — En fin, iré a ver si Suna sigue afuera, ¿vale? Volveré pronto —Se levantó tras hacer a un lado el botiquín, y sin esperar respuesta huyó de su vergüenza. Dejando a Jinpachi en el sillón, todavía acurrucado en la manta, y con ganas de recuperar el tacto de esos largos y delgados dedos contra su piel ardiente de ¿frío? Oh, seguía tan mareado… Tenía ganas de desmayarse, o mínimo tenderse en ese sofá y dormir. Así que se dejó vencer, recostándose contra… ¿El torso de Arakita? Wow, ¡Tenía músculo a pesar de delgado que era! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pero no menos importante, ¿En qué momento regresó en frente suyo?

— ¿Mm? —Tarareó bajito, sin poder evitar frotar su cabecita— ¿Está afuera?

—Y-Ya no —Contestó como pudo, aliviado por haber salvado a ese idiota de estrellarse contra la mesa de centro. Aunque Toudou ni se daba por enterado de su cuasi-accidente— ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Sufriendo, sí —Se le escapó— D-Digo… no me muevas todavía, podría darme hipotermia

 _He aquí una reina del drama_ , suspiró Yasutomo, nuevamente incómodo por el comienzo de esa respuesta. Su vecino podía ser un desgraciado, pero vaya que era un bastardo con suerte, por haber tenido semejante oportunidad (y ocasión) con la princesita.

—Ya es tarde, vámonos rápido, idiota

 _He aquí su lado desconsiderado de nuevo_ , gimió el de ojos violeta en su mente. Quiso abrazarse a él, no soltarse para seguir así de satisfecho, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo los brazos de Arakita lo elevaron, le acomodaron la manta con dulzura y salieron de casa. Dios, de seguro ese lobo _perturbador_ no tenía idea de que le estaba cumpliendo un sueño por cargarlo como princesa (¿O como bebé?) por tratarle como quería. Y amaba sentirse protegido por su héroe de tal casualidad.

—Arakita… ¿puedo dormirme? —Bostezó somnoliento— Si me dejas, mañana puedes despertarme con un beso~

— ¿P-Por qué querría hacer eso, idiota? —Volvió a gruñir, incapaz de ocultar su sonrojo ahora, con la mirada fija de Jinpachi en él. — Apestas a cerveza

—Es vodka… pero es imposible que apeste, tengo pastillas de menta —Señaló sacando su lengua, mostrando la existencia del dulce—Aunque ¿Qué importa? Como mi héroe deberías cuidarme toda la vida al menos, empezando desde mañana~

— ¿Al menos? —no era que le molestara, pero le sorprendía lo directo que podía ser. Cuando estaba sobrio, cualquier insinuación dejaba a Toudou como chica virgen de manga shoujo, y aunque trataba de "tomar iniciativa" no le salía, así de simple. Era un poco tierno verle de esta manera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que quizá ni le volvería a ver en este estado.

—Sí… para siempre o algo parecido —Susurró— Sería lindo… llevo pensándolo desde la preparatoria, y sólo le encuentro un contra —Ante la incrédula mirada de Arakita, le acarició la mejilla y sonrió—: Que tú no me quieras. ¡Tienes tan mal gusto! —Siguió comentando entre risas— ¡No me extraña que no aprecies mi belleza!

¿No la apreciaba? Al contrario, ¡era demasiado consciente! Reprochándole al escalador con la mirada por lo denso que era (aunque él mismo no tenía derecho a eso, claro), decidió que tenía que demostrarle que sí, le gustaba, y de una forma más evidente.

—No eres feo, princesita —…Bueno, tampoco era fácil, ¿eh? Lo importante era intentarlo, aunque sonara como esos personajes tsunderes de los que le había hablado Onoda-chan. Presionó el ascensor con fingida tranquilidad, cuando por dentro seguía interrogándose. ¿Qué decir? ¿"Eres hermoso, Jinpachi"? Eso iba más con Shinkai, ¡no con él! ¡Y era vergonzoso llamarle por su nombre! ¿"Me gusta que seas fuerte, Toudou"? Dios, no tenía por qué sonar como Fuku-chan en sus dilemas sentimentales. ¿"Me gusta su escalada, Toudou-san. ¡Vamos juntos a las montañas!"? Lo único que le gustaba, era ver ese trasero moviéndose y que no hiciera ruido… ¿"Abs"? ¿Y qué mierda diría Kuroda?

Bueno, quedaba la manera Toudou Jinpachi. O la imitación barata de su manera—: N-No eres feo, eres apuesto y… ¿saludable? —Carraspeó— corres de una manera muy… refrescante

—… ¿También estás borracho? Si es así no vayamos en moto, es peligroso. Aunque tú siempre eres peligroso~

— ¡Estaba tratando de ser gentil! —Protestó, subiendo por fin al ascensor, cuya espera le había traído los momentos más patéticos de su vida. ¡Hasta aquí había llegado su intento de ser amable! — Pero si quieres la verdad, me desesperas, eres estúpidamente irritante, y no soporto que seas tan adorable con tus estúpidas fans

— ¡Oi! ¡No son estúpidas! —Las alcanzó a defender, aturdido a su pesar. ¿Arakita pensaba que era adorable? Ah~ las mariposas se sentían increíbles en su estómago—… aght…no son mariposas…

— ¿Qué? ¿Mariposas?

Gracias al cielo y para fortuna de ambos, el ascensor se abrió y Toudou saltó de los reconfortantes brazos de Arakita, para después correr por el subterráneo del edificio, en busca de un lugar **sin** autos, maldita sea… y acabó vaciándose en una plaza de estacionamiento desocupada. Aunque en poco tiempo ya no estuvo _desocupada_ precisamente… Jinpachi quiso morir cuando Arakita llegó a su lado, mas le agradeció profundamente que le sujetara el cabello para que no le llegase nada asqueroso.

—L-Lo siento —Se disculpó, ego humillado por semejante acto. Esa era la primera vez que se emborrachaba, además, y todo parecía pintar como las peores anécdotas de las borracheras… le habían contado tantas pesadillas de la resaca, que le desanimaba sólo pensar en el día siguiente.

—No importa —Le tendió un pañuelo, y una vez que el otro lo tomó se atrevió a burlarse—: ¿Ves que tu aliento apesta? La pastillita de menta no sirvió de mucho, parece~

—Urusai —Ordenó, con un gruñido muy parecido a los del mayor— De seguro tú no entiendes a mi delicado estómago, por estar acostumbrado a tomar porquerías

— ¡Espero que no estés hablando de mi bepsi! Tsk, ven —Con mucha más de la suavidad acostumbrada, le tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta su moto. Le entregó un casco, y un Jinpachi igual de aturdido que antes apenas si consiguió tomarlo. Con un suspiro, él mismo acabó poniéndoselo, para después colocarse el suyo. — Agradece que vomitaste antes y no desde ahora. Sujétate, princesita. Y anda diciéndome por dónde voy

Toudou asintió ilusionado. No tuvo reparos en sujetarse al torso del más alto como si se le fuera la vida en ello, mas no cerró los ojos por la expectación. Se preparó para un arranque brusco y despiadado, pero Yasutomo parecía estar teniendo piedad por su maltratado (en demasiados sentidos) cuerpo, y condujo sin ser una bestia, mientras él se obligaba a concentrarse en el camino para darle indicaciones, esforzándose por no ceder al cansancio, a pesar de lo agradable que era estar abrazado al cuerpo de Arakita.

Por su parte, este también tenía que hacer un esfuerzo soberano para centrarse en manejar, y no en los delicados brazos que se aferraban a él ( _es tan tierno, maldita sea_ ), ni en echar a volar su imaginación sólo por imaginar los deliciosos escalofríos que le recorrerían si no fuese por la interferencia del bendito casco, que tapaba el aliento de Jinpachi contra su oreja… dios, ¿Por qué quería quitarse el casco? Ese idiota acababa de vomitar, ¡Debería estar agradeciendo la intervención!

Cuando por fin llegaron al edificio de Toudou, ambos chicos se quitaron los cascos para sentir el frío viento, uno para espantar su somnolencia y el otro para ahuyentar sus fantasías, pero ninguno consiguió su propósito después de todo. Así que Arakita se preparó para no distraerse, y ayudó al ojivioleta a entrar. Ignoró deliberadamente la mirada curiosa del conserje, que nunca pensó ver al tan-correcto-chico-Toudou-kun en ese estado, y subió al ascensor. El trayecto se le hizo eterno, por esa condenada cercanía, por poder sujetarle así de la cintura y por recordar esas palabras de antes… Vamos, ¿quién habría imaginado gustarle? Agradeció con toda su alma al dios de las bepsis cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del más bajo. Necesitaba largarse rápido, todavía estaban a tiempo de seguir como siempre, de echarle la culpa al mal momento y a la bebida.

Pero al parecer Jinpachi no quería eso, si le veía de esa forma tan linda. ¿O era sólo gratitud?

—Gracias por traerme hasta aquí —Sonrió con inocencia, apreciando su sonrojo— Eres mi héroe, Arakita —Repitió, porque bueno, ¡Llegó como salido de película! Y como incluso ebrio podía reconocer que no era muy valiente en el amor, se prometió culpar más tarde al trago y le abrazó. Aunque le sentía tenso no se preocupó, pues podía inventarse miles de excusas para ese abrazo, desde un "me mareé de repente" hasta un "era mi forma de agradecerte", que suponía que no colarían, pero no serían reprochadas. Era tan fácil ser un cobarde, y escudarse en idioteces como esa… que aunque le había dicho tanto antes, no sentía que podía hacer mucho más que aprovecharse de esta oportunidad, porque tal vez ni vería a Arakita con lo ocupado que estaría este en la universidad…

Ya nunca volvería a verle todos los días. Lo supo desde hace mucho, pero sólo tras la graduación comenzó a darse cuenta de que sus compañeros tuvieron razón al advertírselo, y se dio cuenta de que había sido muy afortunado, y que nunca volvería a serlo. Como era un cobarde, lo primero que hizo fue culparse por haber desperdiciado tantas oportunidades esos tres años, y por seguirlas perdiendo al no tener valor para crear unas nuevas. Por eso Toudou no era un héroe, pero… Dios, cuánto había aprendido a amar al que tenía enfrente… Ojalá, algún día, se pudiese sentir tan capaz como él. Ojalá supiera cómo fabricar valentía en un instante, y se atreviera a arriesgarse por amor, o al menos a salvarse solito. Pero todavía se conformaba con su escudo de mentiras.

—Y se supone que los héroes van por grandes aventuras, y no a rescatar princesitas en apuros —Replicó, aunque correspondiendo el abrazo. ¿Él, un héroe? Si lo primero que había pensado, nada más estrecharle entre sus brazos, fue excusarse con un "sólo lo hice porque te vi mareado" o culparlo directamente con un "pensé que era tu manera de agradecerme", aunque llegase a parecer tan sobrado como él.

¿Estaba bien que un héroe fuese un cobarde?

— ¿Eh? Hidoi~ estar conmigo es suficiente aventura —Ronroneó, frotando su cabecita contra el pecho del otro, disfrutando sentir su sorpresa. ¡Había dicho algo tan atrevido! ¡Esto iba para fanfic!... Alto, ¿le dijo algo atrevido?... Tal vez iría para fanfic, pero ese no tendría un Happy End…

—Si no puedes distinguir a un novio normal de uno que tiene ganas de probar el lado sado, no me extraña que hayan "aventuras" —Repuso con un bufido— En fin… cuídate, supongo —Se rascó la nuca con torpeza— Uno de estos días — _cuando se recupere tu cadera_ — Podríamos ir a correr con el equipo… S-Shinkai ha estado jodiendo con eso —Se apresuró en aclarar. Por la mirada ilusionada y algo tímida de Jinpachi, dedujo que no se creía su patética (pero cierta) excusa.

— ¡Claro! Sé que extrañarán mi hermosa escalada, después de todo~ —Sonrió, separándose al fin, enrollando un mechón de cabello y echando en falta un espejo que mostrase su belleza… oh, ¡Pero el sonrojo de Arakita debía significar que se veía precioso!

—S-Será… un poco extraño no tener a un imbécil fastidioso pendiente de cualquier estupidez que hago —Se atrevió a admitir, y esa declaración era para él lo máximo a decir "sí, me gusta que me cuides, y sí, maldita sea, te echaré de menos, princesita" que había dicho y que pensaba decir. Pero por una vez, estaba librando una batalla digna contra su vergüenza, de a poco. Y era hora de emprender la retirada, antes de arriesgar su relación con Jinpachi. — Trata de no volver con Suna — _o escaparte a Londres… no lo soportaría, mierda_ — Y veámonos el sábado —Ni siquiera sabía si los chicos estarían disponibles ese día, pero incluso si sólo iban ellos a ocultar su UST, estaría bien mientras se vieran, mientras pudiesen seguir –aunque sea un poquito más- con lo que ya había acabado.

Arakita ni alcanzó a murmurar un "nos vemos" cuando el repentino valor de Toudou le atacó de golpe, atrapándole de nuevo el brazo. Le vio ruborizarse, trabarse con las palabras, para finalmente decir:

—N…No quiero esperar hasta el sábado —Declaró, prefiriendo que el otro estuviese mirando su rostro ardiente y no cómo le temblaban las piernas— En realidad, tampoco quiero despedirme… —Esta vez, no se pudo arrepentir de sí mismo, no tenía por qué. Olvidó las excusas, y se felicitó por poder mantener firme su agarre, a pesar del bochorno que le hacía temblar de la cadera hacia abajo.

Era lo más valiente que se había atrevido a confesar a Arakita, y era decisivo. Quizás le había contagiado eso de ser un héroe, ¿verdad?

Yasutomo estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos de súbdita comprensión, en esos que recuerdas situaciones de golpe, que de repente tu cerebro puede procesar sin confundirse, y que en un segundo todo tiene sentido… incluso la situación que tenía enfrente. Y entendió que ambos eran unos cobardes, que ninguno que un héroe, pero que en realidad querían que esto cambiara. No tenía sentido no arriesgar su relación. Entonces, ¿qué debía decir para crear un ambiente aún más favorable? Por esta vez no quería ser una bestia… aunque, qué remedio, mejor le daba el gusto a Toudou, que le gustaba ese lado suyo.

—Jinpachi… — _¡OMG me llamó por mi nombre!_ — Eres un idiota, pero ni creas que te despertaré a lo NemuriHime, ¿entendiste?

Ni había acabado de decir esto cuando el escalador se lanzó a sus brazos, con una suave risita que flechó todavía más su enamorado corazón, así que le rodeó con sus brazos, para luego darle un zape con tal de no quedar mal. Por supuesto, a Toudou no le afectó en absoluto, y aun con su posición de koala consiguió abrir la puerta, para que después entrara abrazado a Arakita, lanzando sus zapatos mientras avanzaba.

—Kita-chan~

—No me llames así —Protestó, aunque se veía gratamente complacido. Interesante, ahora no tendría que estarle envidiando apodos a Makishima.

—… ¿Y-Yasutomo? —Vale, mejor ni se ponía celoso de nada y disfrutaba de esto. Bendita actitud de colegiala. — Mañana dame un beso de buenos días~ —Suplicó, como si no hubiese escuchado justo lo contrario segundos antes, directo a su oído, y gracias al cielo ahora no hubo ningún casco que impidiera un escalofrío por tal susurro. Jinpachi siguió hablándole, suave y sin prisas, mas a ese matiz adormilado alcanzó a prevenirle de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Y efectivamente, Toudou estaba dormido cuando lo dejó en su cama. Y Arakita descubrió que no podía decepcionarse, cuando se veía tan lindo. Había sido una noche agotadora, así que no lo culpaba. Pero tampoco podía culparse a sí mismo, así que tras ponerle el pijama al menor, se desvistió también y se permitió abrazarle. El sólo hecho de tener la oportunidad, oportunidad que pudo haber aprovechado desde quién sabe cuándo, era suficiente para marearle de felicidad, aunque no es como si fuera a admitirlo. Le embriagaba dulcemente, pero todavía no quería dejarse llevar por eso y dormir; quería seguir siendo consciente de lo precioso que era Jinpachi, permitirle a sus ojos danzar sobre esa figura aunque fuese un poco más. Se le veía tan tranquilo… casi no se oía su respiración tampoco, lo único que indicaba que de hecho respiraba era su cálido aliento contra su cuello, adormeciéndole.

El título del que tanto presumía le iba perfecto. Sería algo extraño para él convertirse en príncipe (¿príncipe bestial, tal vez?) de ese vanidoso adorable, pero tenía que reconocer que empezaba a admirar al famoso príncipe del cuento. ¿Cómo había hecho para besar a Aurora? Si fue capaz, entonces ella no debió verse tan linda como Toudou cuando dormía… porque Toudou era perfecto, y él tenía tantas ganas de admirarlo… pero ya tendría más noches menos agotadoras (aunque felices, vale) para hacerlo.

Así que quiso probar algo antes, y se acurrucó con el escalador, para darle un beso antes de dormir, uno suavecito para ver si despertaba, aunque apenas haciendo presión.

Jinpachi tarareó algo que sonaba satisfactoriamente como un "Kita-chan~", pero no despertó.

 _Menudo farsante_ , pensó con una sonrisa ladeada. Pero estaba bien que culpase al otro, mientras no dudase que él sí le había dado el beso del verdadero amor.

 _Espero que no se queje, total intenté despertarle con su "beso de buenos días"_ , se dijo, suspirando con ironía. _¡Fue su culpa por no despertar!_

Tras defenderse con eso optó por ceder al sueño, prometiéndose que después no consentiría al idiota de su –ahora- novio, aunque fuese su primera noche juntos. ¡Faltaría más! Si de todas formas Toudou era un masoquista de primera (por accidente o no), entonces ¿para qué tendría que tratarle como niñito mimado? Además, ya había hecho suficiente por él esta noche, ¿no?

Ambos se habían convertido en héroes.

* * *

 **Extra**

La mañana entraba cálida por la ventana, junto con los rayos de sol que caían directo a los párpados de Jinpachi. Pero no era esa luz la que lo había despertado, ni el beso de Arakita… o mejor dicho su ausencia, porque no se hallaba en la cama. Un persistente dolor le atravesaba la cabeza, pero tampoco había sido la causa.

Se estiró junto con un bostezo gigantesco, y volvió a acurrucarse en sus frazadas, y al girar hacia su mesita de noche para comprobar el móvil (lo primero que hacía cada mañana) encontró un vaso de agua junto a una pastilla, que de seguro le había dejado su amoroso novio para rescatarle de la resaca.

 _¡Qué considerado puede ser Kita-chan!_ , chilló en su mente, sonriendo apenas pensó en él.

Se tomó la medicina de buen humor, y corrió al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Cielos, qué suerte que Kita-chan no le había dado su beso de buenos días, tenía toda la boca seca. ¡Nunca más volvería a beber! Pensándolo bien, tal vez Arakita había intentado besarle como le pidió, pero no quiso por eso… los labios resecos no se ven apetitosos, claro. Así que apenas acabó se puso protector labial, esperando recibir pronto su beso, como ese que había soñado anoche.

Y apenas salió del baño, su estómago le hizo recordar qué lindo detalle le había despertado. Con una sonrisa aún más amplia, fue silenciosamente hasta la cocina, tan silenciosamente que incluso su estómago había dejado de rugir. Y asomó su cabecita, encontrando a Yasutomo cocinando, lamentablemente con demasiada ropa. Como olía delicioso le perdonó la falta de desnudez (pero se prometió enseñarle él mismo mañana~ ¡Tenía el delantal perfecto que ponerse!) y se acercó despacio, para después abrazarle por la espalda.

— ¡I-Idiota! ¿Quieres que me queme con aceite? —Gruñó, aunque dejando de lado el sartén para abrazarle.

—Lo siento~ —Sonaba tan arrepentido como Manami en uno de sus sermones, y su sonrisa no hacía más que confirmar la ausencia de culpa— Ohayou, Kita-chan~

Arakita no contestó de inmediato, y luego de un último gruñido, se dignó a responderle con un beso, que interrumpió al sonreírle y jalarle de las mejillas.

—Buenos días, princesa —Dijo, añadiendo un "fallida" en su mente. Le dio la espalda para seguir cocinando, mas no protestó porque Jinpachi no retirara el abrazo. ¿Lo estaría consintiendo? ¿Eso hacían los héroes? ¿Los príncipes? ¿Las bestias? Esta vez ni se esforzó por contestar cualquier interrogante. Sentía que con Toudou acabaría consiguiendo todas las respuestas. Quizá no fuera así, pero para su corazón era suficiente con sentir que Jinpachi tampoco tenía dudas con él. Y de cierta forma estaba bien, porque cuando recién se comienza a ser héroe, nadie tiene dudas. Menos si se trataba de ellos, así que escuchó con atención cómo su novio le hablaba sobre el hermoso beso que soñó esa noche…

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Pues vale -agotada- en el cuaderno en que escribí esto se veía poco, pero me cansó pasarlo al compu Dx en fin, había prometido subir AraTou esta semana y ta-da! lo hice c: la idea original no era exactamente así, pero no puedo decir que esté decepcionada. Aunque quería darle dramatismo y ... no salió x´D pero como no es mucho mi estilo no me preocupo nwn  
_

 _en fin, gracias por llegar hasta aquí Cx nos leemos pronto! saludos!_


End file.
